A Reach Into The Worlds Beyond
by Icecakequeen
Summary: There is always a beginning and an end. This was the beginning of something extraordinary, something they could have only dreamt of, but it might not end quite the way anybody would want. Rated T for possible violence and swearing. OC line open!
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**It was requested that I do a little prologue of the story, so here is the updated version of this story. **

**Ocs will still be accepted, the form will be in the end of this chapter!**

**I do not own Wizard101, just my oc. **

**~Dakota**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- The Prologue<strong>

A sharp breath caught in the back of her throat. The sweet, metallic scent of blood flooded her senses, and not just because she was covered in it, but because she was walking through a river of it. It flowed down the path toward somewhere, somewhere she never wanted to go.

They had been betrayed, and they had never had a clue. She could be the only survivor of it. She really didn't know.

The darkness of the cave, along with the silence it brought filled her to the brim, and made her shiver. Normally she would welcome it, normally she would embrace it. This wasn't the case now. It was rather unsettling. They had been beaten down, and taken, but not her, she had escaped. She had watched as her friends begged for mercy.

Not him though.

He saw her hiding.

_"Don't give up on us. Don't you ever give up on us. You need to be strong now, more then ever. For us, you need to be strong." _

He had shouted those words into the darkness, no one else knowing why, or to who, but she heard, she heard, and that's why she hadn't left, why she hadn't run away.

With her staff in hand, she began to run, her boots stomping against the puddles of blood, sending it in every direction, coating her even further in the sticky substance. She was following the dark trail of blood that was splattered on the pavement of the cave.

It just kept getting darker and darker as she continued. Their voices filled her head, screaming at her, but she knew it really wasn't them. Their mental connections would have been severed.

She didn't know where she was going. She didn't really want to know. She just needed to save them.

That was her only goal now.

Save her friends, and defeat the darkness. It shouldn't have been too much of a task for all of them.

But now there was just one.

And she was going to need all the help in the worlds of the spiral to defeat this alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is a small look into what the story will turn into! So now here is the Oc form if you would like to submit an oc! Also, the chapters will be longer then this, but this was just a small look into the story. Only parts of this scene might actually be used depending on the pov of that chapter!<strong>

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**School:**

**Secondary school:**

**Level (I will only accept a few over 20, because they need to be new students.):**

**Looks (including clothes and wands, if your character is new just put the colors their clothes will be):**

**Personality (should be similar to primary school):**

**Good or Evil:**

**Relationship, yes or no? If yes, describe what they look for in a person:**

**Pet:**

**Mount: **

**Backstory:**

**Battle Style:**


	2. Chapter 2- Words on Paper

**Hey everybody! So I am finally ready to start this story. The oc lines will remain open, but I only need characters who will be evil because I have only one. **

**Also, these next few chapters are going to be introductory chapters for the characters as they make their way through starting in Ravenwood.**

**The story mainly circulates around Alia, but will switch off sometimes.**

**So without further ado, here is the starting chapter of this story!**

**I do not own Wizard101!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Words On Paper<strong>

A sharp knocking on her bedroom door woke Alia Jadeheart from the nightmares that encompassed her mind. She brushed a hand over her forehead to wipe the cold sweat from it, as she struggled to sit up.

"Yes?" She managed out of her dry throat, answering whoever was knocking on her door.

"You have a visitor, Miss." The voice of one of the house maids spoke through the wood.

Alia stood up now, pulling her hair tie out of her mussed hair. "Tell them I will be down in 10 minutes."

"Of course."

Alia waited until the footsteps faded to start getting ready. She quickly pulled her silk nightgown over her head, noting how pale she seemed to be. Her mother used to say she looked like a porcelain doll, with her pale skin, her brown hair that was almost always braided, and her crystal blue eyes. She sighed at the memory, and dragged a hairbrush through her hair, gently untangling knots, before starting to french braid her hair. Her fingers moved delicately, but quickly, and a perfect braid was done in under two minutes.

She then pulled on leggings, a purple and black plaid shirt, and black combat boots. After brushing her teeth, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, looking left and right, before proceeding to walk down to the living room.

The sight that faced her was one she never thought she would see. An old man stood there, with an owl perched on his arm, with purple and red robed, with stars covering them. "Hello Alia."

"Who are you?" The young girl demanded.

"My name is Merle Ambrose. I am here to take you to Wizard City."

Alia shivered. Her mother had told her stories of her adventures as a wizard, but those has always been just fairy tales. He was suppose to be just a fairy tale.

"Alia, Wizard City needs you."

A cold, dry laugh escaped the young girl's pursed lips. "You're a fairy tale. That's all you ever were. A fairy tale my mother used to tell me before she... left... and died."

"Did you ever wonder how she died?" Merle whispered.

"In a car accident. That's what my dad said." Alia retorted.

The old man smiled sadly. "He lied to you Alia."

"And why should I believe you?"

He didn't answer her for a minute, thinking about it. "Do you believe that I exist now?"

She was taken aback by that. "Yes..." Was her hesitant answer.

"Do you really?"

The young girl shook her head, staring at her feet.

Merle smiled. "Let me show you then." He touched her shoulder, and with a flash of the rainbow they appeared in the middle of a bustling town. Or maybe a city. Alia wasn't quite sure.

Tons of kids dressed in all kinds of robes, boots, and hats, carrying different staffs, or wands, and riding on the backs of almost every animal you could think of bustled around, talking and laughing with one another. Alia saw one girl, dressed in a black hood, and black robes, with white wings on her back, draw a strange purple symbol, that disintegrated into a million different pieces, which then formed a snake, that moved and hissed, its body crackling with electricity.

Alia's eyes widened and she backed up, even though it was pretty far away from her. Merle chucked at her apparent surprise. "It won't hurt you. Magic is controlled by those who cast it. It will only attack if it's told to."

She nodded slowly at this, understanding. "I think I believe you now."

He chuckled again. "Good. So would you like to become a wizard?"

A small smile crossed her face, thinking about all the stories her mother used to tell her. "Yes, I would love to."

So he took her shoulder again, and with that, they ported back to her house to gather her things.

* * *

><p>Alia fidgeted at her desk as she looked around at all the other soon-to-be wizards. A teacher, Alia didn't remember her name, strutted down the aisle, passing out tests to every student. Her hair seemed to be on fire, which made Alia cringe. With a flick of the teacher's wrist, a paper was thrown onto her desk, along with a pen that glowed with its magical power.<p>

Gently, she picked up her pen, and began to skim over the test, which consisted of many multiple choice questions.

_Question number 1: When you compete, your goal is to win..._

_A.) A medal for myself_

_B.) A trophy for my team_

Alia didn't waste time circling the first answer, watching the ink glow bright colors, before fading. She tried it again, and got the same result.

"The paper absorbs the ink." The teacher said as she walked past Alia's seat, earning a few chuckled from those around her who already knew this fact. Aliam however, didn't let this bother her too much, and she moved on.

_Question number 2: Which of these is the most powerful?_

_A.) Earthquake_

_B.) Volcano_

_C.) Blizzard_

_D.) Hurricane_

_E.) Tornado_

_F.) Plague_

_G.) Sandstorm_

This took a bit of time to answer, but she eventually circled F, as plagues seemed like the best answer.

_How would you describe yourself?_

_A.) I am smart, and I study hard._

_B.) I am fast and athletic._

_C.) I am a great listener._

_D.) I am honest, and hard working._

_E.) I am extremely creative_

_F.) I am very well rounded. _

Not satisfied with any of the answers, Alia circled F, because she felt she held different qualities from each of the answers.

_What is your favorite season?_

_A.) Summer_

_B.) Winter_

_C.) Spring_

_D.) Fall_

Fall was the best, so Alia circled that. She loved the pretty colors, the colder weather, and the fashion that came with it. Fall fashion was always the best.

_What is more important to you?_

_A.) Competing with others_

_B.) Cooperating with others_

This was hard. She loved to compete, but was good with teamwork, although she hated it. After awhile she circled A, because she liked competing with others.

_What is your favorite animal?_

_A.) Crab_

_B.) Dragon_

_C.) Unicorn_

_D.) Bat_

_E.) Polar Bear_

_F.) Shark_

_G.) Serpent_

Alia circled G, because her and her mom used to have a pet snake named Lizzie.

_What is your favorite gemstone?_

_A.) Amethyst_

_B.) Ruby_

_C.) Sapphire_

_D.) Peridot_

_E.) Jade_

_F.) Onyx_

_G.) Citrine_

She loved Onyx, and its smooth shininess, so she circled F. Quickly checking the back to see if there were anymore questions, she walked up through the desks placed in the grassy areas in what the teacher had said was Golem Court, and handed her paper in.

Alia smiled at the teacher, and walked back to her seat, taking in everything she was seeing.

Yes, it was true, Alia Jadeheart was ready for her new beginning.

And that, started right now.


	3. Chapter 3- New Faces, Old Faces

**Hello everybody! So I'm writing again because of a review I got from BuBu (I'm shortening your user hope you don't mind) and I got some wonderful feedback. I'm going to try to take that advice and apply corrections, but that could take time, so sorry if some of the problems pursue. **

**On that note, I do not own wizard101.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- New Faces, Old faces. <strong>

_"Then there was Ravenwood. It was probably the prettiest place in all of Wizard City, with Bartleby right in the center. Then there was all of the schools beautifully crafted with painted stones, each with its corresponding tree, with the exception of death and balance, both of which didn't have schools in Ravenwood at the time. They taught there, but the death school was taken away by Malistaire Drake, while balance was a new idea in Wizard City then/ It was such a beautiful place, I used to sit under Blossom the life tree everyday and eat my lunch..."_

Alia stood at the entrance of Ravenwood, marveling at how similar her mother's description of the place was to how it actually was. Towering over her was the tree her mother had always talked about, Bartleby. Around her swarmed students, of every age, and every skill level, going to classes, or leaving their dorm rooms. Slowly, she walked on the pathway that ran in a circle, past the storm school, where she heard shocks of electricity, and the sound of laughter, to the ice school, where you could hear the tinkling laughter of whatever teacher was in there. Then was the fire school, where she heard the stern voice of the teacher who had proctored her entrance examination, to a space that looked as if the land had been ripped Ravenwood. A man of maybe 23, or 24 stood there, holding a staff, and sporting black robes, and what looked to be a jester's hat.

"You look like you're looking for something. If you're looking for the death school, this is it, or really, where it used to be. I'm Malorn Ashthorn." His voice held a sense of arrogance, but he seemed mature, and friendly. "You're a novice, I suppose?"

Alia nodded, shyly, not trusting this boy. Her mother had always talked about how a young boy taught the Death school after Malistaire Drake had ripped it away, but she never knew he was so... hot.

"Are you a death student?"

His voice ripped her from her thoughts, and she nodded again. "I'm Alia, Alia Jadeheart. A novice necromancer, or at least that's what my test said."

He frowned at her words. "Were you expecting something else?"

She thought back to her mother's stories, and murmured, "I think my mother was an ice wizard. 10 or so years ago. I just figured I would be too."

"Well family never depicted what school you would be placed in. It's personality." He smiled at that. "My entire family was diverse. My brother was a life wizard, my sister was a balance wizard, and both my parents were myth wizards."

She nodded thoughtfully. She had never thought about how different her and her mother's personalities were, but really they were different. Her mother was always so kind, so strong, and really loyal. Alia herself wasn't very kind, and she was extremely shy, and usually closed off. She didn't make friends too easily, and if she did, she pushed them away. "You said both your parents were myth wizards right?"

The boy looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows. "Yes."

"Is it unheard of for wizards to marry humans?" Alia asked softly.

"Yes, it is fairly uncommon." He said, looking at her curiously.

"But not unheard off?" She persisted.

"Alia, I know your parents."

Her eyes shot up to meet his gaze. "How?"

He smiled slightly, before he spoke. "I went to school with them."

She frowned at that, not knowing her father was also a wizard. Her mother had never told her, and her father was almost never around to talk to her.

"They never told you?" Malorn questioned.

She shook her head, slowly, and he sighed. "Your mother, as you said, was an ice wizard. Your father was that of storm. One day, the both of them left Wizard City, for Earth, and nobody knew why."

"What happened then?" Alia whispered. "My mother came here and never came back. Why?"

Malorn smiled sadly. "That is something you have to find out on your own Alia. I can't help you, and I'm sorry." With that, he turned away from her, and walked toward the group of novice death students that was gathering. Alia followed him, to the edge of the group, but kept her distance, not wanting to socialize too much with anybody there. Nobody noticed her, and she didn't want to be noticed.

Malorn spoke to them about how schedules would go, and how class would be conducted every day, but Alia barely listened, focusing too much on their conversation before.

"Now, we're going to start with the most basic spell for a death wizard, a minor death flash." Malorn walked around the group, handing out the basic death wand to each student. He then walked up to the front of the group of students, taking a basic wand for himself. "The death sign is one of the hardest to draw, but since you are all death students it should come more naturally to you then the other students in the other schools."

With fluid motions, Malorn drew the death sign in the air, and it was almost hypnotizing to watch, the way he moved his wrist to draw it was quick and precise. The black lines then disintegrated into a million little pieces, forming a flash of light that struck the ground with amazing force, leaving the grass dead and singed. The group of novice death students all made noises of awe, and some even started clapping. Malorn chuckled at that, waving it off with his hand. "Now you all should try it."

The class scattered a bit at that, all looking for a place to practice what was just shown. Each was concentrated on trying to make their minor flash just as good as their teacher's had been. The sound of fizzling spells came from all sides, but Alia took a deep breath, focusing on moving her wrist in the same fluid motions, as she tried for the 3rd time to cast the minor flash. To her happiness, the sign disintegrated, and formed the minor flash that struck the ground, to burn and singe it.

"Wow that was so cool!" Alia whipped around to find the source of the voice. A taller blonde boy stood behind her, and smiled at her. He was slightly thin, but not to where he looked sickly, and he had a perfect tan on his skin. His green eyes twinkled with mischief, but his smile was friendly enough. "I did it too."

"That's great, do you want a medal?" Alia retorted, as she became slightly nervous around this boy. She hated talking to people, and when she met new people and they tried to talk to her, she usually acted mean and insulting, hoping they would go away.

That wasn't the case now.

He chuckled at her instead, and stepped forward, casting the spell himself. "I'd rather be your friend." He stated. "You look like you could use one."

"Well you're wrong..." She muttered, crossing her arms.

He just stuck out his hand. "I'm Christopher Skullcaster, but you can call me Chris."

She had to smile at his determination, so she took his hand and shook it. "Alia Jadeheart. Is there a reason you're so persistent?"

He smiled at Alia, and laughed slightly. "I just felt like maybe you could use a friend, and you seemed nice. I like making friends."

"That makes one of us." She added, but together they laughed. Students turned to look at them, but they didn't really care, because they laughed so hard they cried, at something that wasn't even remotely funny. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time..." Alia admitted, as she wiped her eyes from the tears that had fallen as they had laughed.

"Well expect to a lot more Miss Alia Jadeheart, cause now that we're friends, you won't be getting rid of me."

She smiled more at this. "I don't know if I want to get rid of you."

He laughed. "I'll take that as a good sign."

She nodded, giggling softly. "You should, because I don't make too many friends Mr. Skullcaster. You just got lucky."

"Or you got lucky." He retorted, and she stuck her tongue out at him, starting to laugh again. She then cast a minor flash at him, that he barely managed to escape.

"Alia!" He yelled, as she laughed, running away from him. "Get back here!"

"Never!" She replied, and together they laughed again.

* * *

><p>He walked fast, through the dark cave, hood covering his face. He walked until he reached a house with a green light on in the window. Slowly he slipped inside, and got down on one knee, not daring to look up yet.<p>

"Have you found the girl?" The voice asked the boy who was on a knee.

"Yes, sir, I have found her. She's a novice death student."

"Good, so you will be with her a lot. Keep an eye on her until further instructions."

"Yes sir..."

And then, the boy was gone, heading back through the cave, to heed his instructions.

The girl's fate was sealed.

And how sorry the boy felt for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh this one is really long. They are never this long. But I hope this clarified a bit more of Alia's backstory for you all, as long including parts of her mother's story at the beginning. <strong>

**Hopefully I also didn't rush too much.**

**Anyways, review if you enjoyed or have any suggestions!**

**~Dakota**


	4. Chapter 4- Icy Cold Stare

**Hey everybody, I'm trying to keep a fairly constant writing schedule up before I have to go back to school. The good thing is, the second or so week that I go back to school is Finals Week, which isn't a good thing, but I won't be getting a ton of homework. Then sometime after that is Regent's week for the older kids, so I don't have school for a week. Hopefully I will be able to keep a fairly constant writing schedule. I'm aiming for a chapter a week.**

**Now, enough with the rambling, here is Chapter 4! I do not own Wizard101!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Icy Cold Stare<strong>

_"The Ice classroom was home to me. Full of snow, laughter, and good cheer. Professor Greyrose was fantastic, always so welcoming and patient. The classroom itself was a __masterpiece full of falling snow, and ice sculptures. It was home, always home, and I loved it."_

Alia wished her mother would have warned her about how frigid cold the classroom already was. Her teeth chattered together, and she tried to wrap her black robes with purple trim tighter around herself, although this action gave her no more warmth then she wished it would have. She wished she had warmed clothes. Or at hat to protect her head from the snow that fell from the ceiling. Why would anyone have snow falling from the ceiling?

Alia groaned and leaned back trying to ignore the temperature, and more focusing on those who were walking into the classroom. Some of them she recognized from her last two periods of Fire and Death, but none of them were people she wanted to talk to or really associate herself with. Some of these girls reminded Alia of girls from her school, just without all of the provocative clothing. That's one thing she could thank Merle Ambrose for, is that they were required to wear wizard wear at all times. The boys varied from being complete and total arrogant players, to being complete and total nerds, so Alia couldn't really say all of them were too bad. Some of them, like Chris were super friendly and genuine people.

"Alright children, take a seat, take a seat!" Professor Greyrose chirped, flitting around the classroom as children laughed and watched her. Alia was even giggling, so much that she didn't notice the boy that had sat into the seat next to her and put his feet up on the desk. "Now today we will be studying what is thought to be the beginning of ice magic..." The ice professor continued, but Alia had tuned out again, rather fiddling with her boring looking wand. From the corner of her eye she saw the boy that had sat next to her talking to a girl who sat behind him, and she was giggling like a fool.

Alia rolled her eyes heavily and tried to focus her attention back up to the little ice fairy, but the giggling continued and the young girl sighed rubbing her temples. Finally, after about ten minuted it became too much for her impatient personality to handle, and she turned to the boy who was making the girl laugh. "Can you please stop talking?" She hissed, and the brunette boy with a hair style resembling Josh Hutcherson just smirked at her, and continued talking.

Professor Greyrose seemed to notice now that these two were being bothersome, and she flew over. "Is my class boring you Elijah?" She asked, her voice slightly icy to him.

He seemed to be slightly intimidated, not by her size but by her authority and tone of voice. "Of course not Professor. I was just telling my lovely friend here Michelle about how much I loved your classroom." The lie came right through his teeth, and he gave off the most charming smile he could to the Ice professor.

"It better not happen again Mr. Firecaster, or I will be telling Professor Falmea of your disobedience." The entire class all giggled and 'oohed' at him, nobody knowing how strict the woman could be. However Elijah did face forward now, but not without shooting a glare at Alia who just rolled her eyes in return. She had no time for jerks like him.

"Now as I was saying..."

* * *

><p>Alia exited the classroom quietly when class was dismissed, glancing down at her schedule. Myth class, with Professor Drake. A smile caught onto her face. When her and Chris had compared schedules, this was the only other class they had together. Alia broke into a brisk walk, heading past the storm classroom, the dorm rooms, and the life classroom, before reaching a building covered in an awful yellow color. She shuddered at the sight, but pushed the door open scanning the room for her new friend.<p>

"Alia!"

She smiled when she saw him next to the wall, and she walked over calmly, trying not to bump into any students milling into the room. "Hey Chris."

The boy smiled at her and gestured toward another boy standing next to him. "This is Tristan." Alia gave a small nod in acknowledgement, which he returned. Her was a well built boy, with black spiky hair, darker skin that looked like milk chocolate, and deep brown eyes that held a sense of pain. He wasn't much taller then her, but tall enough that the top of her head only came up to around his chin. He was thin, but had muscle to him that let people know he was one to work out.

Alia shook her head trying to clear her thoughts out, and hoped neither of the boys could see the blush on her face.

"Where's Professor Drake?" Tristan asked. "From what my sister told me he is always punctual and quite strict if anyone else is late." Both Elijah and Alia shrugged, quite curious themselves of where their Professor was. Class was suppose to start almost 3 minutes ago now.

Suddenly the lights flickered quickly causing some girls to cower back and let out little yelps of surprise. Alia fingered the wand in her pocket, a strange feeling rising her in her mind. "This doesn't feel right..." She murmured to the two boys. They both looked and her, but nodded none the less.

The lights flickered again, but this time more then once. Now kids started to retreat back towards the front of the classroom. Alia, Chris, and Tristan all stayed where they were, along with a few other people. Alia closed her eyes tight a sharp pain hurting her mind, and causing her to hold her head in her hands. "Guys... Something's wrong... Something's..."

She sunk to her knees, her head in her hands, her breath uneven and short. Chris kneeled down next to her putting a hand on her back. "What Alia? What's wrong?"

"Something's coming!" She gasped, and shakily regained her footing, pointing her wand at the door.

The door burst open and in flew blue ghosts, maybe 20 or 30 or more of them, all taking over the myth classroom. Kids screamed and ran out, before the doors swung shut again, trapping the remaining 15 kids in there. Alia grabbed a card from her deck, the one Malorn had assigned for homework and placed it in the air, drawing the death symbol. A dark pixie materialized in front of her, and giggling swooped around a ghost, casting a dark energy to knock it out. With a cry, it disappeared into the air, just gone.

That was one down.

And many more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for more chapters! I know this one might be shorter then the last, but never the less I hope you all enjoyed it! The rest of the major character oc's will be introduced next chapter too so yay for that! <strong>

**So R&R your thoughts on this chapter, and what you hope might come soon!**

**My question so far today is this: Who do you ship Alia with the most: Chris, Elijah, or Tristan? **

**This doesn't mean that she will date any of them (2 of them have girlfriends already) I'm just curious who you ship so far. **

**Till next time!**

**~Dakota**


End file.
